I Really Wanna be With You
by Shigure Haruki
Summary: <html><head></head>Sudah tiga tahun Ciel tinggal di bawah satu atap dengannya. Namun rahasia mulai menyeruak masuk di antara mereka. Apakah pria itu sudah mulai bosan padanya? Warning : shonen-ai, AU, OOC, humor abal detected, dan mungkin nyerempet rated M. XD</html>


**I Really Wanna be With You**

**.**

_by_

Shigure Haruki

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary :<strong>

Sudah tiga tahun Ciel tinggal di bawah satu atap dengannya. Namun rahasia mulai menyeruak masuk di antara mereka. Apakah pria itu sudah mulai bosan padanya? Warning : humor abal detected.

**Disclaimer :**

Kuroshitsuji dan seluruh karakternya milik Yana Toboso. Kalo punya saya… ya ga mungkin lah, anda juga ga mau kalo Kuroshitsuji punya saya, kan? Jadi saya cuma punya fic ini doang…. *ketawa miris*

Judul fic ini dari lirik paling pertama "Trust Me"-nya Yuya Matsushita. Info lebih lanjut hubungi Mr. Youtube #apasih?

**Warning :**

FF ini termasuk Shonen-ai, AU (Alternate Universe), dan OOC (Out of Character). Selain itu nyerempet rated M dengan indahnya *menurut saya* Karena ga semua suka yang begitu, kalo merasa terganggu ato gimana silakan cari tombol "back" :D *digaplok pembaca*

Oiya, jangan marah-marah sama Sebas sebelum selesai baca fic ini. Deal? *dilempar panci terutama sama…. hehe* ^^

Akhir kata, fic ini saya dedikasikan buat temen collab saya tercinta *di death glare* karena saya gabisa ngetikin chappie 5. Maaf ya, hun~

Don't like, don't read. Enjoy! ^^,

* * *

><p><strong>I Really Wanna be With You<strong>

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut kelabu duduk dengan kedua tangan bersandar pada bingkai jendela kamarnya. Rambut kelabunya sedikit melambai diterpa angin bulan November. Sementara sepasang orb safir memantulkan indahnya mentari senja yang tengah menarikan salam perpisahan di ufuk barat sebelum digantikan tabir malam. Kulit pucat si pemuda sangat kontras bila dibandingkan dengan dedaunan aneka warna yang menghujani jalan-jalan di kota London.

Ciel Phantomhive. Demikian nama pemuda yang berparas bak boneka itu. Tubuh yang ringkih dan tinggi yang bahkan tak menembus angka 160 cm membuatnya sering salah dikira sebagai anak perempuan. Apalagi jika ia berjalan beriringan dengan orang yang tinggal seatap dengannya. Didampingi oleh pria setampan itu tentu memperkuat asumsi orang bahwa ia adalah perempuan bukan? Ciel hanya bisa bersikap acuh.

Sepasang iris langit menilik setiap sudut yang terlihat dari tempatnya berada. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Ciel ketika matanya menangkap sosok orang itu. Sebastian Michaelis, pria yang tengah menjalin kasih dengannya. Orb crimson Sebastian menyapa Ciel bersama dengan lambaian tangannya. Sontak Ciel pun berlari keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni anak tangga untuk menyambut orang itu di pintu masuk.

CKLEK!

Pintu masuk terbuka dan menampakkan sosok seorang pria tegap berkulit sama pucat dengan Ciel. Wajahnya mengalahkan kata rupawan—dihiasi manik merah dan rambut raven yang indah.

"Aku pulang, Ciel," sapanya sambil tersenyum pada pemuda yang tengah melingkarkan dua tangan ke pinggangnya.

"Selamat datang, Sebastian. Kau kemana saja? Lama sekali sampai telat satu jam dari waktu pulang kerja. Aku menunggumu," ucap Ciel sambil merengut kesal.

Sebastian hanya tertawa sambil mengecup kening Ciel, "Maafkan aku, _Dear_. Aku ada urusan penting. Nah, ayo kita makan malam."

Ciel hanya mengikuti langkah pria itu tanpa berkomentar. Akhir-akhir ini Sebastian selalu menjawab begitu setiap kali pulang terlambat. Usaha Ciel untuk menyelidik semua terbuang percuma. Ciel hanya bisa berusaha menepis semua prasangka buruk walaupun ia tahu hal itu tak bisa menghapus rasa khawatirnya.

Sebastian tak mungkin mendua. Ciel percaya itu. Mereka sudah tinggal seatap dan menjalin kasih selama tiga tahun. Dan kalau kau mau tahu, tidak seperti pasangan pada umumnya, kemesraan hubungan mereka tak pernah lenyap dimakan waktu dan juga tidak didasari gairah semata. Buktinya sekarang Sebastian tengah memeluk pinggang ramping Ciel dengan lembut dari belakang ketika pemuda itu tengah menyiapkan makan malam.

"Sebastian, hentikan! Aku kesulitan menyiapkan makan malam, tahu!" ucap Ciel ketika Sebastian mulai menggelitiki daun telinga kirinya dengan kecupan.

"Hm? Bukankah kau menyukainya, Ciel?" Sebastian tersenyum lembut, membuat wajah Ciel memerah hebat.

"Pokoknya hentikan...! " paksa Ciel yang berusaha berkonsentrasi pada makan malam yang tengah dibuatnnya. Namun konsentrasinya langsung buyar ketika mendapat perlakuan begini dari Sebastian. Meski ini bukan yang pertama kali untuknya, namun tak pernah sekalipun menghilangkan debaran di dada Ciel. Seperti ketika pertama kali jatuh cinta. Manis, bukan?

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus mau melanjutkannya di kamarku atau kamarmu malam ini," Sebastian tertawa sambil mengambil piring-piring di tangan Ciel lalu berjalan menuju meja makan.

Kenapa mereka tidak satu kamar? Oh, ayolah, tentu Ciel menolak sekamar dengan pria itu meski sudah lama bersama. Ia tidak mau tangan jahil Sebastian menari di atas tubuhnya saat ia sedang tidur. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Ciel bergidik.

"Tidak mau, bodoooh!" teriak Ciel diiringi sendok dan garpu yang melesat di udara menuju Sebastian.

"Ow, teganya… Kau tak mau 'kan aku memiliki luka yang membekas sebelum kita menikah?" Sebastian tersenyum jahil pada pemuda berambut kelabu di depannya—yang kini berwajah semerah apel. Sungguh pemandangan elok yang tak dapat dilukiskan.

Ciel hanya menjulurkan lidah lalu segera berbalik arah—melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda gara-gara ulah Sebastian. Sementara si rambut raven melenggang menuju ruangannya.

**.**

**.**

Ciel menyusuri koridor mencari sang kekasih. Sebastian selalu menunggu di kamarnya ketika Ciel sedang memasak. Ya memang lebih baik begitu, ia tidak sanggup menahan keinginan untuk menggoda Ciel saat si rambut kelabu sedang memasak. Menurutnya Ciel benar-benar seorang 'istri' yang baik. Maaf, maksudku 'calon istri'. Hal ini membuat Ciel sedikit kesal walaupun ia tengah senyum-senyum sendiri.

Seperti itulah kira-kira sampai Ciel berhenti di depan pintu kamar Sebastian yang terbuka sedikit—menampakkan punggung sang Raven yang masih dalam balutan kemeja hitamnya. Tangan kanannya menggengam ponsel berhiaskan _strap_ yang kembar dengan milik Ciel.

"Kau bercanda,Tack? Tak mungkin aku membawa'nya' ke rumah. Ciel pasti membencinya."

Terdengar suara Sebastian tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Undertaker, temannya sejak kuliah dan kini satu tempat kerja. Namun siapa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? 'Membawa pulang ke rumah'? 'Ciel pasti membencinya'? Perasaan Ciel mulai bergolak tak karuan mendengar kata-kata Sebastian pada temannya itu.

"Aku juga tak mungkin mengabaikan'nya'. Ia terlalu manis untuk dilihat. Rambut hitamnya benar-benar indah. Demikian pula mata _emerald_inya. Yeah, walaupun masih kalah cantik dengan Ciel, sih."

Well, apapun itu, pasti bukanlah hal baik. Pertama Sebastian mulai sembunyi-sembunyi darinya. Kedua sosok itu berambut hitam indah dan bermata emerald—Sebastian tahu Ciel masih lebih baik tapi tetap ingin memilikinya. Jadi ini alasannya berbohong? Karena ia jatuh cinta pada orang lain? Seorang gadis kah? Harusnya Ciel tahu sejak awal bahwa mereka memang tak mungkin bisa bersama. Betapa bodohnya ia yang mengabaikan batasan gender demi bersama pria ini…

"Sebastian…," lirihnya lebih pelan dari bisikan. Sosok Sebastian mulai terlihat kabur—terbias oleh genangan air di sudut-sudut mata Ciel yang mulai turun ke pipi porselennya. Si pemilik safir pun segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

"_Ciel, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau tinggal bersamaku setelah lulus SMA?" uc__ap Sebastian lembut di hari itu, tepat setahun setelah hari jadi mereka._

"_Tentu…," jawab Ciel sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangan._

"_Benarkah?" tanya Sebastian kaget, tak percaya. Ciel hanya mengangguk dengan wajah memerah._

"_Kalau begitu kita akan menikah setelah kau lulus kuliah nanti."_

_Sebastian tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Menyatukan raga mereka dalam kecupan dan pelukan di atas bangku taman. Disaksikan gugurnya dedaunan berwarna kemerahan._

Air mata turun semakin deras dari sudut mata sang pemuda berambut kelabu ketika ia mengingat kembali masa-masa itu. Harusnya ia tak menyambut uluran tangan Sebastian kalau ternyata di kemudian hari ia harus kehilangan pria beriris sewarna _wine_ tersebut. Namun, ironisnya ia juga tak sanggup mengingkari beribu kenangan yang terputar ulang di benaknya kini.

"Ciel, kau di dalam?" tanya Sebastian dari balik pintu sambil mengetuk. Namun, tak sepatah kata pun menjawab tanyanya. Ciel terlalu sibuk menghapus air matanya di tengah ruangan tanpa cahaya.

"Aku masuk ya…," Sebastian membuka pintu, mendapati sosok yang dicarinya tengah tertidur—atau tepatnya pura-pura tidur—di balik selimut, membuat Sebastian mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyalakan lampu kamar.

"Kau tidak di ruang makan, juga tidak di dapur. Aku sempat panik," ucapnya seraya melangkah mendekati tempat tidur.

"Kau kenapa Ciel? Apa kau sakit?" Sebastian duduk di sisi tempat tidur lalu merapatkan tangan kanannya ke kening Ciel—mengukur suhu tubuh pemuda itu dengan seksama.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya lelah," jawab Ciel sepelan mungkin agar Sebastian tak menyadari kejanggalan pada nada bicaranya lalu membalikkan badan walaupun kurangnya pencahayaan saja sudah cukup untuk menyembunyikan jejak air mata Ciel dengan sukses.

"Kau makan saja. Malam ini aku tidak makan."

"Tapi, Ciel…."

"Aku ingin istirahat, Sebastian. Makanlah, aku tidak mau kau sakit."

Sebastian hanya menghela napas mendengar jawaban terakhir Ciel. Ia tidak mau bertengkar dengan pemuda berparas cantik itu kalau Ciel sudah menutup percakapan seperti ini. Terlebih ia sangat cemas dengan sikap Ciel akhir-akhir ini. Terkadang agak aneh dan… terasa lebih dingin?

"Baiklah," ucap Sebastian lirih, "aku makan dulu. Selamat malam." Sebastian meninggalkan kamar Ciel dengan satu kecupan di dahi. Orb Ciel yang sempat membola kini kembali digenangi butiran sebening kristal.

"Kenapa? Kenapa bersikap semanis itu kalau kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Tak perlu kutuliskan seberantakan apa wajah Ciel saat ini. Perasaannya benar-benar hancur dan kacau. Siapapun tak akan sampai hati melihatnya seperti ini. Rasanya ingin memeluk dan menenangkan tubuh ringkih yang bergetar itu.

"Padahal aku ingin percaya… bahwa semua kata-katamu sejak hari itu bukanlah dusta…."

Sia-sia. Tak ada lagi cara untuk meyakinkan Ciel Phantomhive saat ini bahwa Sebastian mencintainya. Semua itu terlihat seperti dusta.

Cahaya rembulan mulai menyeruak masuk dari jendela kamar yang masih terbuka—menerbangkan tirai transparan yang menghiasinya dengan indah. Lagu tanpa suara yang dinyanyikan bintang-bintang melelapkan pemilik iris safir yang lelah meratap sedih.

**.**

**.**

Bulan semakin tinggi dan malam semakin sunyi. Namun hal ini tak berpengaruh pada Sebastian Michaelis yang tengah menenggak gelas berisi _vodka_ di tangannya. Kau tidak tahu ya? Orang dewasa kadang melepas stress dengan cara seperti itu. Mekipun usia Sebastian masih 24 tahun, ia sudah memasuki dunia kerja. Jadi rasanya agak kurang tepat kalau kusebut pemuda, bukan?

"Arrrgh!"Sebastian mengeram sambil memandangi es dalam gelas yang tengah ia guncang.

Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Ciel. Ia yakin namun tak dapat menerka penyebab pasti dari perubahan sikap yang ditunjukkan Ciel padanya. Karena Sebastian tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Mungkinkah karena ia pulang telat? Well, ia yakin Ciel dapat mengerti hal itu. Pemuda itu kan selalu tersenyum sambil menjawab 'tak apa'….

Lalu apa masalahnya? Sebastian benar-benar bingung. Frustasi.

"Ciel…."

"_Sebastian, aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" teriak Ciel riang sambil berlari kecil ke arah sang raven._

_Sebastian hanya menoleh sambil menaikkan alis. Tak biasanya anak itu bangkit secepat ini setelah terpuruk karena melupakan kado ulang tahun Sebastian hari ini._

"_Apa itu, Ciel?"_

_Ciel melompat ke arah Sebastian—membuat pemilik orb crimson terdorong jatuh ke tempat tidurnya. Orb itu membulat ketika merasakan sepasang bibir mungil menyentuh miliknya._

"_Aku mungkin lupa membeli kado. Tapi percayalah, aku mencintaimu," ucap Ciel dengan wajah memerah malu, "karena itu kalau kau mau… malam ini boleh saja…."_

_Sebastian tertawa, ia tidak menyangka Ciel akan berpikiran begitu. Hal ini membuat Ciel merengut dalam peluknya. _

"_Kenapa tertawa? Aku tidak bercanda tahu!" ucapnya walau dengan tangan bergetar._

"_Kau belum siap untuk itu, Ciel. Lagipula aku ingin menjagamu sampai saatnya benar-benar tiba, ketika aku boleh menyentuhmu. Aku berpacaran denganmu bukan karena memikirkan seks semata."_

_Senyum Sebastian disambut semburat merah di pipi Ciel, membuat pemuda itu terlihat sangat manis._

"_Baiklah. Kalau begitu tidur bersama tak apa kan?"_

"_Kau ingin aku lepas kendali, ya?" goda Sebastian sambil mengangkat wajah Ciel lalu mengecup bibirnya lembut._

_Ciel yang kehilangan kata-kata hanya diam dengan wajah sangat merah. Demikianlah mereka tertidur dinaungi oleh malam tak berbintang dan rintik-rintik hujan di luar sana._

**.**

**.**

Kini malamlah yang berganti pagi, ditandai matahari yang menyeruak masuk dari jendela ruang tengah. Televisi yang masih menyala sejak semalam menyambut Sebastian yang baru saja membuka mata.

"Ternyata aku ketiduran…," gumamnya sambil beranjak bangkit dan meregangakan otot-ototnya yang terasa kram karena tidur semalaman di atas sofa.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda Ciel menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. Hal ini membuat Sebastian semakin bingung. kondisi seperti ini seolah ia tengah bertengkar hebat dengan Ciel. Padahal situasinya benar-benar samar dan tidak jelas.

Sebastian menghela napas sambil menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua—menuju kanar Cielnya. Ya ampun! Terakhir kalinya mereka bertengkar itu karena masalah menu makan siang loh. Mereka itu sudah seperti pasangan yang dinobatkan sebagai yang terharmonis di dunia. Entah mengapa keadaan bisa berbalik begini.

"Ciel, aku masuk, ya…." ucap Sebastian sambil membuka pintu kamar tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Ia mengira Ciel masih tidur dan benar saja Ciel masih tidur—walaupun sebenarnya pura-pura.

Sampai kapan kau mau bersikap begini Ciel? Sikapmu tak menyelesaikan masalah.

Sebastian duduk di tepi tempat tidur tepat seperti yang ia lakukan tadi malam. Jemarinya menyisir lembut helaian kelabu milik Ciel. Ditatapnya wajah porselen selembut sutera sebelum mengecup bibir mungil Ciel. Meskipun tahu tak akan mendapat respon, semakin lama kecupan Sebastian semakin 'ganas'. Seolah ia hendak melahap bibir mungil Ciel yang kini amat merah dan basah oleh saliva. Ciel—yang berusaha mati-matian menunjukkan kalau ia memang benar tidur—kewalahan oleh serangan Sebastian itu. Namun, Sebastian memperlembut sentuhan bibir mereka sebelum melepaskan ciumannya yang bergejolak.

"Mungkin kau sudah bosan mendengarnya, tapi aku mencintaimu, Ciel…," bisiknya di telinga si rambut kelabu sebelum mengecup keningnya lalu berjalan keluar. Sementara Ciel duduk di tempatnya setelah kedua belah pintu mahogani menutup.

"Bodoh…," gumamnya sambil mengeringkan bibirnya dengan lengan _sweater_ yang ia kenakan , "aku juga mencintaimu…."

Kini Ciel diliputi perasaan bimbang yang luar biasa hebat. Kalau Sebastian memang tidak mencintainya, kalau ini semua memang dusta, ia tak mungkin berbuat begitu 'kan?

Setelah memastikan Sebastian telah berangkat kerja di tiga puluh menit kemudian, Ciel beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga—menuju lantai satu, menuju dapur.

Ciel hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pesan yang ditinggalkan Sebastian di pintu kulkas ketika ia hendak mengambil susu.

"Ciel, aku pergi kerja dulu. Kali ini aku tidak akan pulang terlambat. Karena itu, jangan marah. Aku amat merindukan ciuman selamat pagi darimu sampai-sampai terpaksa mencurinya tadi pagi. Maaf. Maafkan apapun kesalahanku.

Kalau bisa hari ini aku akan pulang cepat, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada Catherine. Rambutnya hitam dan matanya seindah emerald. Semoga kau menyukainya."

Baiklah, kutarik kembali kata-kataku tentang Ciel yang tersenyum. Sekarang wajahnya merengut kesal. Sekesal wajah manusia manapun yang kekasihnya selingkuh.

Catherine? Apa itu kalau bukan nama perempuan? Benar saja dugaan Ciel kalau Sebastian telah menduakannya. Selama ini ia pasti hanya dipermainkan! Harusnya ia tahu sejak awal tidak mungkin pria setampan Sebastian serius mencintai dirinya yang sesama lelaki. Ditambah lagi, Ciel hanyalah anak biasa, tak ada yang istimewa, hanya salah satu adik kelas Sebastian di universitas. Wajar jika Sebastian lebih tertarik dengan wanita berlekuk tubuh indah daripada anak kecil yang tak pernah siap seperti dirinya, bukan?

Air mata kembali menyusuri jejaknya semalam. Memaksa tumpah walau Ciel berusaha menahannya mati-matian.

"Semoga aku menyukainya? Ia kira aku ini apa? Dasar pria brengsek!" caci Ciel kesal.

Bulat sudah keputusan Ciel untuk pergi dari rumah itu. Tak ada artinya lagi bila ia tinggal bersama Sebastian bukan? Cepat atau lambat posisinya pasti akan digantikan oleh 'Catherine'. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Ciel kesal setengah mati.

Ciel pun segera bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk merapikan barang-barangnya—bersiap pergi dari sini, dari rumahnya dan Sebastian yang dicintainya. Mungkin saja suatu saat ia akan menyesali keputusannya meninggalkan rumah penuh kenangan ini, tapi tidak Ciel yang sekarang. Amarahnya sudah terlalu memuncak terhadap pria itu.

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang, Ciel. Aku mengajak Catherine seperti pesanku…," ucap Sebastian.

"Ciel…?"

Hening. Tidak biasanya Ciel tidak menyambut Sebastian. Apa ia semarah itu? Sebastian lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Catherine tunggulah di sini," ucapnya lembut sambil membelai rambut hitam milik Catherine dan menatap lurus ke iris _emerald_nya. Lagi-lagi Sebastian akui, secantik apapun Catherine ia tetap tak lebih cantik dari Ciel. Bahkan Sebastian masih lebih menyukai rambut kelabu Ciel daripada rambut hitam di antara jemarinya ini.

Sebastian pun pergi meninggalkan Catherine yang duduk di ruang tamu tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun—hanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan. Sebastian mencari Cielnya di seluruh sudut rumah.

Ruang tamu sudah tentu nihil. Dapur nihil. Ruang makan juga nihil. Kamar tidur Ciel nihil. Kamar mandi juga nihil. –Sebastian, kau tidak diam-diam berharap melihat Ciel yang sedang di dalam kamar mandi di saat seperti ini bukan? Ayolah, ini situasi serius!–

Ketika tidak mendapati Ciel di seluruh seisi rumah, Sebastian mulai panik. Terlebih ketika ia menyadari barang-barang milik Ciel tak bersisa satupun—kecuali pemberiannya dan foto-foto mereka berdua yang ia temukan dalam kantung plastik di atas meja, di sisi sebuah memo singkat.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Tak perlu mencariku karena aku takkan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanmu. Di antara kita memang tak pernah terjadi apapun, bukan?

Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Catherine. Aku tahu kau memang lebih bahagia bersama seorang gadis daripada bersamaku.

Aku juga mendengar percakapanmu dan Undertaker di telepon. Betapa bodohnya aku telah percaya pada orang yang hanya ingin mempermainkanku sepertimu!

Selamat tinggal!

Selamat berbahagia, Michaelis.

-Phantomhive-"

Bukan hanya isi memo itu yang telah menyayat hati Sebastian. Yang paling membuatnya merasa sakit adalah panggilan itu. Nama yang tercantum di sana bukanlah 'Sebastian' ataupun 'Ciel' tetapi 'Michaelis' dan 'Phantomhive'. Seolah mereka memang tak saling kenal.

Orb Sebastian lebih membola ketika menyadari kerutan lingkaran di beberapa bagian kertas itu. Jejak air yang telah mengering. Mungkinkah air mata? Jadi Cielnya menulis pesan ini sambil menangis? Sungguh, ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya yang telah membuat Ciel seperti itu.

Sebastian Michaelis sampai pada satu kesimpulan sebelum berlari keluar rumah mencari orang yang dicintainya—mengabaikan Catherine yang hanya sempat menatapnya melesat pergi. Kesimpulan bahwa CIel Phantomhive telah salah paham….

Salah paham? Kau yakin ini hanya kesalahpahaman, Sebastian? Sungguh kejam….

**.**

**.**

Sudah berjam-jam berlalu sejak kepergiannya dan Ciel hanya berakhir di bangku taman salah satu taman kota. Ia memandangi kolam air mancur di depannya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Sial! Aku meninggalkan uangku di rumah si keparat itu!" Ciel mendengus kesal.

Ya, ia meninggalkan dompetnya di atas meja kamar. Sungguh bodoh…. Sekarang ia terpaksa duduk diam di tengah taman yang sepi karena bingung harus kemana. Menghubungi keluarga? Ya ampun, baterai ponselnya sudah tak bersisa, sementara ia tak membawa uang sepeser pun! Ia hanya bisa mengutuki dirinya yang begitu ceroboh seperti kata si raven. Baiklah, mengingat apapun tentang pria itu membuat Ciel diliputi rasa ingin membunuh.

"PRIA BRENGSEK!" teriaknya kesal tanpa peduli beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di situ menoleh semua ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Ciel terlihat seperti anak gadis yang baru saja putus cinta lalu kabur dari rumah kalau bukan karena suaranya ketika marah menjadi lebih berat. Namun, siapapun yang melihat wajah manisnya pasti kembali ragu apakah ia laki-laki atau perempuan. Persis pertanyaan pertama yang dilontarkan Sebastian saat mereka pertama kali bertemu karena bertubrukkan di koridor kampus.

"Wah, ada gadis manis yang sedang putus cinta rupanya," tegur sebuah suara asing dari sisi kiri Ciel.

Ciel menoleh dan mendapati sosok pemuda seusianya dengan rambut pirang sebahu dan wajah yang tidak bisa dibilang laki-laki juga. Namun, saat menyeringai licik ke arah Ciel seperti saat ini, jelaslah orang ini laki-laki.

"Aku ini laki-laki, brengsek!" jawab Ciel kasar sambil menunjukkan jari tengahnya tepat di depan wajah pemuda itu.

"_My, my_, kasar sekali caramu berbicara, _Lady_," kata pemuda itu menangkap pergelangan tangan Ciel tadi, "takkan ada yang percaya kebohongan seperti itu. Lebih baik kau menemaniku malam ini dan aku akan bersikap lembut padamu malam ini. Panggil aku _'darling'_"

Ciel berani bersumpah ia merinding dengan perlakuan orang sinting di depannya ini. Menjijikan!

"Lepaskan aku, sampah!" geram Ciel sambil berusaha melayangkan tinjunya yang ditangkap dengan mudah oleh pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Namun….

BLETAK! BRUK—

Pemuda menyebalkan itu terhuyung lalu terjatuh ke belakang karena satu pukulan telak di wajahnya. Tentu bukan pukulan milik Ciel. Lalu pukulan siapa? Belum sempat Ciel menoleh untuk melihat wajah penyelamatnya, ia merasakan sepasang tangan kokoh yang familiar melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Jangan sentuh milikku, Brengsek! Kalau kau ingin dipanggil 'darling', katakan itu pada pelacur jalanan. Anak ini milikku dan selamanya akan tetap begitu! Camkan itu!"

Siapapun yang minta dipanggil _'darling'_ itu langsung melenggang pergi seperti dikejar makhluk tak kasat mata begitu melihat sepasang iris crimson berpendar tajam ke arahnya seperti ingin memangsa. Ditambah lagi suara yang didengarnya berat dan lebih mengerikan dari geraman hewan buas manapun. Sosok yang terhalang bayangan malam itu benar-benar bak iblis.

Setelah tangan yang merengkuh pinggangnya berpindah ke bahunya dan memaksa tubuh Ciel berbalik. Barulah Ciel bisa melihat sosok itu.

"Sebastian?" tanya Ciel bagitu menatap sepasang rubi yang masih berpendar.

"Ah, Ciel, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Ia tidak melakukan hal lain, kan? Katakanlah. Kalau iya aku akan membunuhnya sekarang juga!" ucap Sebastian dengan penekanan pada hampir setiap kata. Walaupun wajahnya amat lembut karena berhasil menemukan Ciel.

"Terima kasih, Michaelis. Tapi pergilah, aku muak melihatmu," ucap Ciel datar sambil melepaskan tangan Sebastian yang mengelus pipi porselennya. Sorot matanya lebih dingin dari es manapun, selaras dengan kata-katanya yang teramat tajam itu.

"Hentikan, Ciel. Itu semua salah paham! Aku tak pernah sekalipun menduakanmu. Apalagi dengan seorang gadis! Dan jangan memanggilku sepert itu lagi…," Sebastian memeluk paksa tubuh ringkih Ciel yang kini meronta di antara dekapan tangannya.

"Pergi kau, Bodoh! Aku takkan tertipu dua kali! Semuanya palsu dan hanya dusta belaka!" jerit Ciel yang masih meronta. Kali ini tidak ada air mata, hanya wajah yang memerah karena marah. Air mata Ciel terlanjur habis. Dan ia yakin ia sangat membenci pria di hadapannya ini.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah tak peka dan telah membuatmu menangis. Tapi percayalah semua itu bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan," balas Sebastian sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Percayalah padaku, Ciel," ucapnya lirih sambil memaksa wajah porselen itu menengadah ke arahnya.

"Berhenti berbo—hmmmph…"

Sebastian memotong ucapan Ciel dalam ciuman—ciuman sepanas yang ia lakukan pagi ini dan selalu ia lakukan setiap kali mereka bertengkar atau ketika ada hal yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Hmm, Seb.. hen…kan," Ciel bahkan tak dapat menyusun kata-kata karena serangan Sebastian di rongga mulutnya. Kedua tangannya yang awalnya memukul-mukul dada bidang Sebastian kini berganti meremat mantel pria itu. Ciel masih mencintainya. Buktinya ia larut dalam kecupan-kecupan panas Sebastian. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya air mata menghiasi pipi lembut Ciel.

Ciel sudah jatuh terlalu dalam. Jangankan melupakan, mengurangi perasaannya pun ia tidak bisa. Ia hanya bisa membohongi nuraninya untuk membendung tangis. Ia sudah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam….

Sebastian melepas ciumannya dan menyeka lelehan hangat yang dirasakan jemarinya.

"Maafkan aku, Ciel. Aku memang bodoh. Aku memang tak berguna. Tetapi aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Pulanglah…. Aku tak mungkin hidup tanpamu. Dengan gadis secantik apapun, sepintar apapun, sekaya apapun. Tidak, jika orang itu bukan kau, Ciel…."

"Bagiku hanya ada kau. Pulanglah, kumohon…," Sebastian merapatkan keningnya ke kening Ciel hingga puncak hidung mereka bersinggungan. Tatapannya sendu dan teduh—memohon orang tercintanya untuk kembali.

"Sebastian…."

Ciel masih menangis, namun, kali ini ia tidak melawan pelukan Sebastian juga tidak menolak kecupannya. Ia hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Sebastian tersenyum lembut seraya membelai rambut kelabu itu.

"Berhentilah menangis. Kau memang manis berwajah seperti apapun. Tapi kau paling manis saat tersenyum," Sebastian mengecup puncak hidung Ciel.

Kini Sebastian berdiri tegap di hadapan Ciel, tangan kirinya meraih kopor besar Ciel sedangkan tangan kanannya meremat jemari lentik si pemilik kopor—takut kehilangan.

"Ayo…, kita pulang."

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di rumah, Ciel kehilangan kata-kata. Sosok Catherine masih duduk di salah satu sofa ukuran satu orang. Rambutnya hitam dan irisnya sehijau _emerald_.

"Inilah Catherine, dia manis, kan? Aku takut kau tak menyukainya jika aku membawanya pulang ke rumah. Makanya aku menemuinya diam-diam seusai kerja hingga terlambat pulang," jelas Sebastian sambil melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Ciel dan mengecup puncak kepala Ciel.

Ciel ternganga. Cukup lama—ia amat kesulitan mencerna fakta yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Jadi…. Ini Catherine yang kau maksud? Yang kau bicarakan dengan

Undertaker dengan serius di telepon? SEEKOR KUCING! KUCING, SEBASTIAN? KUCING?" jerit Ciel frustasi.

Jadi semua jerit kesal dan tangisnya itu hanya gara-gara ini? Hanya karena kucing hitam sialan ini? Well, Ciel sempat lupa kalau Sebastian sangat menyukai kucing sampai-sampai memperlakukannya bak manusia. Ia benar-benar lupa!

Sebastian tertawa melihat reaksi Ciel.

"Ya, Ciel. Dia kucing. Masa kau mengiranya seorang gadis? Sejak kapan aku naksir anak perempuan?" tanyanya sambil menciumi tengkuk Ciel dengan lembut.

"BUANG DIA SEKARANG ATAU AKU YANG PERGI!" teriak Ciel sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sebastian di lehernya. Tengkuknya benar-benar panas dan basah oleh saliva si raven.

"Hm, baiklah aku akan mencari orang untuk mengadopsi Catherine besok. Asalkan kau mau tidur denganku malam ini." Ciel merengut kesal bercampur malu dengan wajah merah.

"Tenang aku belum akan ke tahap 'itu', aku hanya ingin 'balas dendam' karena kau sudah membuatku panik hari ini…," ucap Sebastian sambil menyeringai jahil. Aku akui wajahnya memang mesum saat ini. Jadi, Ciel tak mungkin percaya ia takkan berbuat apa-apa malam ini, bukan?

"Itu kata-kataku, bodoh! Harusnya aku yang balas dendam dengan tidak membiarkanmu menciumku selama setahun karena telah membuatku kesal setengah mati!" caci Ciel dengan suara tiga oktaf. Ia memukuli Sebastian hingga terjatuh ke atas sofa yang lebih besar setelah pria itu melepas pelukannya.

"Kau ini bodoh! Idiot! Menyebalkan! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" serang Ciel sambil terus memukuli Sebastian yang menahannya dengan menyilangkan kedua lengan.

CUP!

Tawa Sebastian terhenti digantikan oleh tatapan kaget ketika si rambut kelabu menciumnya.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu. Dan akan terus begitu…," ucap Ciel malu sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, persis ketika Sebastian mengajaknya tinggal bersama hari itu.

Sebastian tersenyum lembut lalu menarik Ciel dalam pelukan dan ciuman entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Aku juga Ciel, dan kau tahu itu. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin bersamamu, selamanya, sampai kapanpun…. "

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**-Additional Story-**

…

"Sebastian, bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku di taman tadi?" tanya Ciel ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Sebastian. Tidak mungkin kan mereka tidur tanpa mandi? Makan malam? Tentu sesi itu kulompati untuk menceritakan kisah yang lebih menarik.

Sebastian tengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil sesekali membolak-balik halaman majalah ketika ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Hmm…. Bagaimana, ya?" Sebastian tampak berpikir keras dan kita tahu itu pura-pura, "mungkin karena harum tubuhmu?" ucap Sebastian menarik Ciel yang masih mengenakan baju mandi ke dalam pelukannya. Sontak wajah Ciel memerah.

"Aku serius! Jangan membalasnya dengan gurauan tak mutu begitu!" ujarnya kesal.

"Haha, baiklah. Kau menjatuhkan ini," ucap Sebastian sambil menyerahkan _strap_ ponsel kembar milik Ciel yang sempat dibuangnya, "aku menemukannya di jalan masuk menuju taman setelah berlari mengelilingi setengah kota. Untung saja cincin pemberianku tetap di sini ketika kau pergi…."

Jemari kanan Sebastian melingkari cincin perak berbatu safir di jari manis lengan kiri Ciel dengan gerakan memutar. Sementara tangan lainnya merengkuh pinggang Ciel. Dan kau tahu? Bibirnya mengecup perut bagian atas Ciel yang cukup terekspos karena Ciel masih berbalutkan baju mandi saja.

"HENTIKAN!" jerit Ciel dengan tampang horor ketika kecupan Sebastian semakin menuruni perutnya. Ia segera mendorong jauh-jauh kepala si raven yang tertawa geli karena reaksi Ciel yang dinilainya sangat imut.

"Lebih baik kau segera mandi sana!" bentak Ciel sambil melempar bantal ke arah Sebastian yang berhasil menghindar. Pria itu masih tertawa puas saat berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia berhenti untuk menoleh ketika berada tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Kalau kau belum selesai barganti pakaian saat aku selesai mandi nanti," katanya pada Ciel yang dadanya masih naik-turun karena kesal bercampur malu, "aku takkan segan-segan menyerangmu, loh, Ciel~!"

Senyum jahil Sebastian menghilang di balik pintu kaca buram yang jadi korban lemparan bantal kedua Ciel.

"BODOH! AKU TIDAK MAU!" seru Ciel dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum mesum di balik pintu kamar mandi sambil melepas kemejanya.

"Kita lihat saja, Ciel…."

…

**The End of Additional Story**

…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>

Huwaa~~ ceritanya saya potong di situ gegara ini RATED T! *teriak-teriak dengan semangat nulis lemon* *digebukin pembaca*

Buat yang agak keberatan sama cerita ini, saya mohon maaf. Tapi saya uda kasi peringatan kan kalo cerita ini nyerempet rated M? Yah, itu karena fanservice, kata-kata kasar, adegan jari tengah, dan tema yang menurut saya sedikit berat, sih. Ini romance yang mengarah ke romance-nya orang dewasa di luar negeri…. *ngejelasin dengan tampang sotoy dan memanen kaleng-kaleng bekas dari pembaca*

Anggaplah fic ini adalah ungkapan gembira saya gegara lolos universitas. *ga nyambung abis* Oiya, The Silent Vow, Monochrome Tune, dan The Black Army (fic collab saya dengan Azalea) masih lanjut, kok. Maaf lama nunggu. *bungkuk-bungkuk; ditabok*

Oke sebelum author's nonsense ,eh, maksudnya author's note saya merusak mata para pembaca [Disclaimer : saya lupa 'author's nonsense' punya siapa, tapi bukan punya saya!] saya undur diri dulu.

Saya juga mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan-kesalahan pada fic ini, seperti typo dan lain-lain. *kebanyakan kesalahan*

Mohon reviewnya agar saya tau sejauh mana cerita ini berkenan di hati pembaca ato sebaliknya, merusak hati pembaca dan menyebabkan liver. Eh? Lebai? Yaudah deh….

Bagi yang mau saya buat sekuel cerita ini dengan Rated M, ketik "Gimme Lemonade!" di bagian paling bawah review. Kalo banyak yang ngetik kata ini, lemonnya bakal saya publish. Kalo nggak, kita lihat nanti. *smirk*

**.**

**-Thanks for Reading-**

**.**

**.**

**For l****ove wouldn't be there without trust**

**Believe me**

**For love wouldn't be there without tears**

**Spill it out**

**For love wouldn't be there without touch**

**Kiss me**

**For love wouldn't be there without words**

**Say it out**

**I'll be wher****ever you are**

**I'll sweep away your tears**

**I'll kiss away your pain**

**I'll say the words every time I can**

"**I love you"**


End file.
